victorious_user_relationshipsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ciria
Welcome Hi, welcome to Victorious User Relationships Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ciz page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mrs.leohoward (Talk) 01:22, November 3, 2011 Re:OMGEE (Heh, that rhymed) Lol, IKR? Should we add a pic of Demi Lovato wearing purple?! xD This is awesome!!! [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 01:57, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Well, I don't know what it stands for. I see it in emails though xD Well, maybe we should, because it does represent us...I think. xD [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 01:59, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I know that message doesn't pertain to me, but yeah, I think Re: means either regarding or reply. XD I'm not sure!! XD Alright, done butting into other people's conversations. LOL sorry ♥Cc71(talk to me!) 02:02, November 3, 2011 (UTC) @Cc71 It's ok. I interrupt messages too. It's all good. :D Are Your Girl Scout CookiesMade From Real Girl Scouts? 02:06, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Yeah! Durrr...Lol :) So should we put a picture of her? I have a little lunk here. Click. [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 02:07, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Awwww darn! I'll just pick one then! OMG!!! Want to know what we should do...?! MAKE A PAIRING FOR OUR GROUP ON THE CHAT!! YOU, ME, TOOMI, AZ, WP, NAT, AHHHHH [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 02:12, November 3, 2011 (UTC) ... WE NEED A SONG! It should be something random.. Like that Barney song. lol. Or Siberia by Lights. I just Siberia because of the whole hysteria line. Haha. Are Your Girl Scout CookiesMade From Real Girl Scouts? 16:37, November 3, 2011 (UTC) J'adore Frame and Focus. :D lol. BUT I WANNA BE THE BLUR. You can be the Frame and Focus. lol. Are Your Girl Scout CookiesMade From Real Girl Scouts? 21:48, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Yes, yes it does. :D Are Your Girl Scout CookiesMade From Real Girl Scouts? 23:54, November 3, 2011 (UTC) ... I is sorry.. :'( Here's a heart ---> <3 Are Your Girl Scout CookiesMade From Real Girl Scouts? 00:12, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Cirleaztoowpnat Hey! Can you combine all of the people's profile picture in that pairing,. and add it to the Cirleaztoowpnat page? :) [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 01:54, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Thanks so much! Hey. We need an official picture!!! :) [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 01:57, November 4, 2011 (UTC) OMG I was just thinking about how long we've been friends, and I realized it has almost been a year! OMG! We need a year anniversary because of this! lol. Are Your Girl Scout CookiesMade From Real Girl Scouts? 15:31, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey :) Hey Ciria, I was just wondering if you could teach me how to change the colour of the font in Userboxes. Or if you can get someone to teach me. :) - Minithepeanut 08:24, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Okay thanks, but I forgot to send you another message yesterday cuz I worked it out with the code Gleek gave me for the signature fonts and stuff. Thanks anyway - You're amazing. - [[User:Minithepeanut|'Mini is a Peanut']] Come @ Me Bro [http://victorious.wikia.com/wiki/User:Minithepeanut| JK - I love you all <3] 21:34, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Have you made the picture of all of our profile pictures combined yet? [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 19:44, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Thanks! We need a picture!! But of what? :/ [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 19:51, November 5, 2011 (UTC) DO YOU LOVE THE BEACH? If so, I found the perfect thing...<3 [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 19:52, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Alright. Then...do you like this picture? --------> [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 20:11, November 5, 2011 (UTC) I found a better picture than tha...way better...but it was .bm >.< [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 20:13, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Did you like the picture? AND OMG THAT IS AMAZING!!! <3 [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 20:20, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Userbox here I come? Lol. [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 20:24, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Template:MrsLiria Enjoy!!! <3 [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 20:39, November 5, 2011 (UTC) RE: OMG I know right? I can't believe we've known each other that long. Well, I can, but it's really cool. We should like, pop a bunch of popcorn sometime in December and just sit on the chat and talk to each other and eat popcorn. lol. Are Your Girl Scout CookiesMade From Real Girl Scouts? 23:44, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Fine, you can eat normal, disgusting chocolate and I can eat delicious, heavenly, magical, wonderful, terrific dark chocolate. Are Your Girl Scout CookiesMade From Real Girl Scouts? 18:58, November 6, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry, but what I said was the truth. The definitions were correct. And remember, you spell it H - A - P - P - Y. Don't forget it. ;) There Was A Melody Locked Deep Inside Of MeBut Now It's Free 00:31, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Um.. Something about how you were HAPPY about Adam/Diana hate!sex. Trolololol. There Was A Melody Locked Deep Inside Of MeBut Now It's Free 00:36, November 7, 2011 (UTC) HAPPY!!!! is more like it. lol. Well, they're usually from song lyrics. Like the one right now is from Rigoletto, you know, that MOVIE THAT NOBODY HAS HEARD OF AND IT MAKES ME MAD!!! >:( lol. There Was A Melody Locked Deep Inside Of MeBut Now It's Free 00:41, November 7, 2011 (UTC) H - A - P - P - Y!!! *sighs* Of course you haven't... There Was A Melody Locked Deep Inside Of MeBut Now It's Free 00:50, November 7, 2011 (UTC) HAPPY = HAPPY = HAPPY Well, its kind of like Beauty and the Beast but sadder and real life, not cartoon. It was made in '93, so that's probably why a lot of people haven't heard of it. But it's really great. The music is great, the acting is ok. Bonnie's actress isn't really the best and she's kind of a Mary Sue. And Porter.. Porter is awesome. I love him. His speech impediment makes him cuter and I just wanna hug him and hold onto him forever. lol. But I really suggest watching it. It's an excellent movie.[[User:InsaneBlueberry|'♥♥ There Was A ''Melody Locked Deep Inside Of Me ♥♥ ]][[User_talk:InsaneBlueberry|'''But Now It's Free]] 01:07, November 7, 2011 (UTC) I see you finally agreed that you spell it HAPPY and not ANGRY. I'm saying this because you have yet to reply to my message. I believe that you have given up, finally. [[User:InsaneBlueberry|'♥♥ There Was A ''Melody Locked Deep Inside Of Me ♥♥ ]][[User_talk:InsaneBlueberry|'''But Now It's Free]] 01:32, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Oh, Queen Ciria, how dost thou think I shalt giveth up? Never. I, Pharoah Liz of Ancient Egypt and Jedi Master of the Star Wars Universe, commandeth thee to shut up and not tell me what to doeth. I shalt do what I pleaseth. /mhm.. I'm sure you were updating because of me/ [[User:InsaneBlueberry|'♥♥ There Was A ''Melody Locked Deep Inside Of Me ♥♥ ]][[User_talk:InsaneBlueberry|'''But Now It's Free]] 01:47, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Queen Ciria, I am afraid that thou hast used incorrect grammar in thy's last message. Thou said, "Off of Mount Everest." It should be "Off Mount Everest." Thoue doeth not needeth "of." Anyways, I shalt not give up. Thou shalt. Not I. And I just updateth the story of Victorious and badness. [[User:InsaneBlueberry|'♥♥ There Was A ''Melody Locked Deep Inside Of Me ♥♥ ]][[User_talk:InsaneBlueberry|'''But Now It's Free]] 02:04, November 7, 2011 (UTC) I, Pharoah Liz of Ancient Egypt and Jedi Master of the Star Wars Universe, sayeth that thou aren't stupid. Thou can speak not the correct grammar of the language we speak which is named English. Thou art probably also wondering if my last sentence was grammatically correct, and it is. I knoweth the language of olde. My teacher of the English language taught me how to speak of the olde language. Anyways, I shalt not give up my quest of destroying thee. Good luck, Queen Ciria. [[User:InsaneBlueberry|'♥♥ There Was A ''Melody Locked Deep Inside Of Me ♥♥ ]][[User_talk:InsaneBlueberry|'''But Now It's Free]] 02:13, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Declaration of War I, Pharoah Liz of Ancient Egypt and Jedi Master of the Star Wars Universe, accepts thy's Declaration of War. In fact, I doeth agree that we shalt go into war. I doubt that I shalt drown. Not unless I drown thou first. I drown Ciria. There, thou art dead. [[User:InsaneBlueberry|'♥♥ There Was A ''Melody Locked Deep Inside Of Me ♥♥ ]][[User_talk:InsaneBlueberry|'''But Now It's Free]] 02:21, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Fine, my good queen. May I become a high power, majesty? [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 02:22, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Ha! I love in thou's face. I spit in thy's face. My palace my have been destroyed, but I have many others. As the Pharoah, I have many palaces and pyramids. I could be hiding in the Pyramid of Giza for all thou knows. I also have many homes on my planets - even Mustafar and Tattooine - in my Star Wars Galaxy which I rule over since the Jedi took over the universe to protect the people from Sith. [[User:InsaneBlueberry|'♥♥ There Was A ''Melody Locked Deep Inside Of Me ♥♥ ]][[User_talk:InsaneBlueberry|'''But Now It's Free]] 02:31, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Thy offer sounds very tempting, my queen. But Pharoah Liz's is tempting also-eth. [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 02:33, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Oh, my dear Queen Ciria, I don't care about thee's plans. I have many different languages with many different alphabets. I have plans with all these. I also have Plan AJKLJndjkfdkanfdjKLDJXKfndkea. Tough luck destroying my kingdom. Does thou not knoweth that I have many planets in my galaxy? http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_planets_A Those are just my planets under A. Remember, I have a whole alphabet. Try defeating that my dear. Even the Yuuzhan Vong could not defeat us years ago. [[User:InsaneBlueberry|'♥♥ There Was A ''Melody Locked Deep Inside Of Me ♥♥ ]][[User_talk:InsaneBlueberry|'''But Now It's Free]] 02:41, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Dear Queen Ciria, Thy has thought it out, and has decided this. Goddess Gareema will be standing over you and Liz. Have fun trying to defeat thee. [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 02:44, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Of the Realms? Whatever. I doeth not careth. My planets shalt over power thou's Realms. I shalt also let thee know that I have just conquered the Blue Hour World of your Earth Planet with my great, all powerful armies. The creatures of the Blue Hour shalt destroy thee. [[User:InsaneBlueberry|'♥♥ There Was A ''Melody Locked Deep Inside Of Me ♥♥ ]][[User_talk:InsaneBlueberry|'''But Now It's Free]] 02:50, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Iey, Queen Ciria, I shall reject yee offer. How would you like to rule with me, from up above, and defeat thee Pharoah Liz. Together, Liz has no chance of standing as long as yee shall live. I will give you 30 pounds of gold. What does thy say? [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 02:51, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Aye, I shalt not go into the offense. I shalt stay in defense with my Slithers of the Hour, my Creatures of the Galaxy, and my Armies of the Ancients and Galaxy. I'm also going to sleep now because my computer is about to die. [[User:InsaneBlueberry|'♥♥ There Was A ''Melody Locked Deep Inside Of Me ♥♥ ]][[User_talk:InsaneBlueberry|'''But Now It's Free]] 02:57, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Goddess Gareema fears nothing. Thy is fearless. Thy have on more offer for thou. More gold, power, and Liz's misery. Join thy, ruler of the heavens and below. [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 02:59, November 7, 2011 (UTC) I, Goddess Gareema, laughs even harder at thou. Thou has no idea of what to come. I will destroy thou realms, and will later rule them myself. Thy will become my very own slave. Join me, Peasant Ciria. It's for thou own good. [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 03:05, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Hahaha-eth. Thou is so silly to believe thou will defeat ME? Thou has no capabilities. [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 03:09, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Ey! Thou is not a ruler of any sort!! No Queen or ruler listens to thier Grandma! You shall feel my raft! I totally understand! Bye bestie! :) [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 03:15, November 7, 2011 (UTC) I hope thou has terrible sleep. Now for my evil laugh....Tee-Hee! Have a good sleep! Love you :) [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 03:22, November 7, 2011 (UTC) I wish to let thou know that I had a wonderful sleep. My Kingdoms are wonderful and fine. Nothing is amiss. As for you... Just wait, Queen Ciria. The worst is yet to come. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. [[User:InsaneBlueberry|'♥♥ There Was A ''Melody Locked Deep Inside Of Me ♥♥ ]][[User_talk:InsaneBlueberry|'''But Now It's Free]] 21:02, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Queen Ciria, I don't imagine thou will be laughing after thou has figured thou enemies have joined forces. [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 23:50, November 7, 2011 (UTC) ? Sure! You can make one. But I don't have the slightest clue with what to call it though. CiriaKat? lol that sounds horrible... ♥KatyKat20♥ (talk) 04:39, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I think I like Katiria better LOL ;) ♥KatyKat20♥ (talk) 14:59, November 8, 2011 (UTC) I'm doing good I guess lol. I've been sitting in my room for 2 hours now trying to play a guitar solo that actually sounds at least listenable (if that is even a word!) ;) I'm supposed to be doing crappy homework right now but instead and I'm probably never going to get it done tonight LOL. So how are you? ♥KatyKat20♥ (talk) 01:37, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Just lettin' ya know that Katiria sounds like Diarreha. Just lettin' ya know.. lol. [[User:InsaneBlueberry|'♥♥ There Was A ''Melody Locked Deep Inside Of Me ♥♥ ]][[User_talk:InsaneBlueberry|'''But Now It's Free]] 02:56, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Well I have a massive headache as well because I haven't had any caffiene (I'm too lazy to lok up how you spell the word lol) in 2 days! I'm trying to go a week without any coffee or soda and I'm absoluatly miserable LOL xD Yeah I play guitar but I'm not that sure I'm that great at it though. I play some piano too and I'm a little bit better at that. I don't think I've ever touched a violin before lol. ♥KatyKat20♥ (talk) 05:20, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Hi. I Was Wondering If I Could Use This Photo On My Pairings Page: ♫♫ I Love You Like A Love Song Baby♫♫ And I Keep Hitting Re-Peat-Peat-Peat-Peat-Peat (8) 12:06, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Innuendo Page Hey Ciria, I just thought I'd consult you first, but what should we do about the innuendo page because people keep renaming it and removing all content. Do you think we should just delete it or protect it or not worry about it? I was the kid next door's imaginary friend. 00:45, January 16, 2012 (UTC) hey ciria can u unblock me please ... Thenikz0811 15:54, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Categories on Victorious Wiki Thanks for making the categories blog. Btw, the person who keeps adding categories is Dd forever. All the Dd accounts are her because apparently she keeps losing her password or something, so she may come back later on a new account. Also, on gallery pages, like Gallery:Tori Vega, we should remove categories like Images of Tori Vega and Main Characters, right? -_- And can I create a new category called Character galleries? Oh speaking of which, I have a confession: I created the Pairing galleries category a while ago without asking an admin. Sorry! I'll give you my song ♫ these words to you ♥ 08:00, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Wanna make a pairing page? xD I'll give you my song ♫ these words to you ♥ 03:03, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Boy do you have high expectations for yourself.../cough/ Cciria sounds good to me! :] I'll go make the page now. I'll give you my song ♫ these words to you ♥ 23:19, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Blocked from Victorious Wikia Hi Ciria, A couple of days ago I was blocked from the Victorious Wiki because some user has the same IP address but it wasn't me who created that account. I found this unfair because I haven't been on for a while and I really feel bad because I got blocked for no reason. Apparently my IP address was blocked by PatromLover202, an admin on that wiki. I already contacted them but got no answer. I apologize for posting on here since it's not the actual Victorious wiki but I didn't know how else to contact you. Please help me. Osnapiluvari 02:40, February 26, 2012 (UTC)